


Getting off the Naughty List

by snazzelle



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Daryl Dixon, Candy Canes, Christmas Lingerie, Christmas Smut, Daryl indulges, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Apocalypse AU, Rick is kinky, Rimming, Top Rick, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9018034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: Rick's into some interesting things and Daryl ends up embarrassing him unintentionally. Days before Christmas, Daryl feels guilty for being insensitive and decided it is better to just make it up to Rick when he gets home. Who knew lingerie could be so dangerous.





	

It wasn’t that Daryl had _wanted_ to humiliate Rick and make fun of his very secret kink for racy lingerie, but what could of Daryl done when he’d been faced with a red velvet teddy and a note tagged on it with instructions to put it on. In another universe this might of been sexy, but Daryl, red in the face and maybe a little embarrassed, laughed and turned away. “ _Good joke,”_ he said at first, and it was in that moment, with Rick tight lipped and his eyes locked onto the corner above his head, that he realized that it wasn’t a joke. Immediately, it was like someone had upturned a cold bucket of water over his head and Daryl was left there floundering for something to say.

 

Daryl had to watch as Rick about faced and walked out of the house with a low mumble, his string of words muttered so lowly that Daryl couldn’t decipher much other than he was going to Shane’s place for a bit to help him with the lights. Daryl had wanted to say something to somehow salvage what could of been something fun between the both of them, but even with his mouth opened not a sound escaped from between his flapping lips. He was a fucking idiot to have laughed like he did, because of all this time that he and Rick had been together, Rick had never once made him feel little for any little thing.

 

He went and screwed up big time.

 

“Shit.” Daryl rubbed a hand over his face once the door had shut behind Rick with a finality that very nearly made his heart stop. He didn’t even slam it, and Daryl thought he really did deserved the harsh noise ringing in his ears, but the door closed with a quiet click. That actually might of been worse.

 

He debated going after Rick like the man had done many times to him when he’d run off in a flurry of words, but he felt that these were one of those moments where they needed to be away from each other. Rick did a lot more healing on his own rather than around him, but he had always claimed he felt better coming home and knowing that Daryl was there. So Daryl stayed and he got ready to wait for hours for Rick to come home.

 

Since Rick was going to work with Shane on putting up the decorations at his place, Daryl could get started with that in here so Rick could also be greeted with the warm glow of their Christmas tree standing in their living room between the two armchairs like they had planned. The box was already sitting out against the wall and it took a while without the other man to help read the instructions, but the tree was finally set up and standing a few inches taller than himself. Pinching at a frosted tip, he recalled fond memories of their first Christmas together and picking out this very tree. It seemed wrong putting it up without him, but for the sake of getting off he naughty list, he was going to at least do the tree. He thought of possibly calling someone over, maybe Carol if she wasn’t too busy, or Glenn, so that it wouldn't be so quiet and like work to set it all up, but in the end he chose to simply put on some Christmas tunes to fill in the silence.

 

Daryl hummed to the Little Drummer Boy as he strung out the string of pale yellow lights. He plugged it into the wall, and his eyes dragged down the line only to pause and blink at the every other odd unlit bulb on the string. Well. He looked into the bucket where he had pulled out the lights and into the mess of wire with their twinkling colorful bulbs. This might take longer than he had hoped.

 

—

 

“Have a holly, jolly Christmas… la-dada-da-da-da year…” 

 

The CD had looped around maybe two or three times by the time Daryl got to the last bauble, and it was enough for Daryl to have learned some of the words to some of the songs. He pulled the candy stick out of his mouth, a treat he had gotten himself half way through the song, and licked his lips clean of the sticky sugary substance while he gave the tree a long look over. Its crooked, somehow… listing over to one side, and he wasn’t exactly sure how that happened but he attempted to straight it out, only to give up when a few of the ornaments tinkled dangerously on the back side of the tree. As long as the star stood at the top, he figured there was no reason to mess with something that isn’t exactly broke. He stepped back to admire and then bent down to turn on the lights. The day had dimmed some by now, and the glow was even more prominent at this time than it had been when he had first plugged the lights into the wall. 

 

He made sure to put Rick’s kids’ ornaments of a gingerbread man and a reindeer, both made by them when they were five, right in the front where it could easily be seen, and then it was perfect. He wouldn’t say it was the best he’d seen the thing, but having done it all on his own he had tobe proud of his accomplishment. 

 

Now he had to play the waiting game. Surely Rick would be coming soon by now. It was nearing five and the sun was almost all the way set. To waste the time, Daryl picked up the boxes and put them in the garage, then he went up to take a shower. He paused once his eyes caught site of the red lingerie still on the bed with the cute note on top, hard to miss when their sheets were black and matte compared to the shiny bright satin. 

 

He wondered if it was normal to blame a thing for their predicament, but he knew it was mostly his own fault. Rick didn’t know any better, and it must of been something he worked over in his head time and time again to get the courage to even ask him. He brought his nail up to his mouth to nibble on and placed his candy on the table, only then approaching the underwear for the second time that day, except with a much more open mind. He hadn’t even touched it, but without Rick in the room and how sometimes his eyes on him makes him nervous, he reached forward and pinched it between his fingers.

 

It really wasn’t anything special. 

 

He could see why Rick would be attracted to it, though. He was married to a woman at one point anyway, and as much as it might of been weird to think back on it, he and Lori might of played these sort of games in the past. And maybe there was something kinkier about putting a man in something that was not made for men. Hell, Daryl could be thankful that this was all it was. Rick could have kinks that were much worse.

 

For the sake of Rick’s happiness, Daryl gave a long, suffering sigh and picked it up. It felt like nothing in his hands, and he was sure it was going to feel like nothing on his body. He wasn’t exactly sure where to begin on how to put it on, but he at least knew he had to be naked.

 

He’ll get to it after his shower. 

 

He tossed it back on the bed and with another shake of his head, he locked himself in the bathroom to get himself cleaned up. At least he could look forward to the sex that comes after.

 

—

 

It took another few minutes in the bathroom, with Daryl standing there in front of a fogged mirror to even come up with the courage to get out and try it on, and that’s with knowing Rick was going to love what he sees. He swiped the moist fog off and with it clear, took a quick look at his own scattering of scruff on his face, the length of his hair, the broadness of his shoulders. There was no way he was going to fill out that thing how it’s supposed to, he was still going to look like It a man in lady’s underwear, but if that was what Rick wanted to see then he can’t say no. He was going to do this for Rick. He was going to make this work. And if in the end they both can’t do more than laugh at each other, Daryl was still going to consider this a success. He’d do anything for Rick, this included.

 

With a towel around his waist, he re-entered the bedroom where the garment laid on the bed like a piece of tissue paper. It wasn't even clear as to where the thing end or began and picking it up didn’t make it any more obvious. The thing was made like a series of tight fabric that would band around his body like some sort of bandage, and figuring out the bottom part, he was pretty certain the thing wasn’t going to hold him in at all. This was a disaster waiting to happen, and given the choice between this thing and going commando, he’d chose brief-less over this contraption for comfort sake. 

 

“For Rick,” he had to remind himself out loud and let the towel around his waist pool around his feet. He took a breath and attempted to put it on…

 

… and nearly came face to face with the dresser tripping into it from sticking his leg in holes, any hole, hoping that that’s where a leg should go.

 

There was no grace in putting this death trap on. That was probably why women surprised their partners with it on already because putting it on was _scary._

 

It pinched in places and snapped in other places, and Daryl managed to curse his way through it all, mumbling a mess of words that made no sense other than to reveal his frustration. He missed a few bands getting in, and had to remove it all together to attempt it again, only sighing in relief once everything looked to at least be on. There weren’t anything sticking out where it shouldn’t be, anyway, and fixing the spaghetti straps on his shoulders, he looked down the length of his body where his cock nestled nicely into a pocket just tight enough to hold him decently in place. Taken, he was afraid taking a step would cause a nut to fall out, but maybe if he was careful that wouldn’t be an issue. He took a look in the mirror, letting his hands smooth down his body, angling himself in every way to see the effect of the garment.

 

He looked fucking ridiculous, and no, his ass did not look good in this thong thing when he had zero ass to begin with. 

 

Daryl was tugging on the spaghetti straps, questioning the purpose of the two very empty triangles over his chest when he heard footsteps outside the bedroom door. He didn’t bother to turn or even stop, just stared in through the mirror at the man who opened the door. That old crestfallen look on Rick’s face changed in an instant from that, to one of surprise, and then obvious delight. 

 

“You wore it.”

 

“Yeah. Merry Christmas. And i have half the mind to take it o- oomph!” 

 

In two seconds flat Daryl had an armful of snowy mountain man, shivering as cold lips pressed onto his own and then on his cheeks and all over his forehead. Rick’s fingers felt like ice cubes and he could help but to yelp as they rubbed down his back then cupped his rear. Daryl’s own hand slipped on Rick’s winter jacket, smearing wet melted ice, and though it felt like he was hugging a snowman right then, Daryl didn’t want to push his man off. He’s made him happy, and after how he walked out earlier, it was worth it. 

 

“You look…” Rick started and he paused before the last kiss he planted on Daryl’s skin, letting lips linger over the ‘x’ that marks his special spot. It pulled a shaky sound out of Dixon. He had to take a step back so he could admire. “Damn, you’re sexy.” 

 

“You’ve been hangin’ ‘round Shane too much,” Daryl muttered in reply, but his cheeks were still tinged a bright pink and he was doing his best not to break out in a shy smile, ducking his head to hopefully hide a reaction he was quickly losing control of. Rick found it absolutely charming, and by then he didn’t know where to keep his eyes. Daryl’s blue eyes made a beeline for Rick’s crotch, smirking at what he found. He found some of his confidence in knowing what affect he was having on the other man. “Mm… you’re obviously lovin’ this.” 

 

“Uhuh…” Rick found himself being led back onto the bed and sat down once he felt the mattress against the back of his knees. He pawed at Daryl until he wiggled himself out of his grasp, watching as the other took steps back. He enjoyed this game, getting to keep his eyes on the other and staying out of reach, learning patience and knowing in the end there will be a reward. His gaze drifted over to the colorful stick close to Daryl’s hand as the man leaned against the table. “Pick that up,” Rick said and Daryl looked confused at first before he caught sight of his discarded candy. Daryl did as command and took it another step— he put the end back in his mouth. The muscles in Rick’s thighs obviously tensed, causing Daryl to smile around the candy. 

 

“You got a thing for red and white candy canes too?”

 

“No. I got a thing for that gorgeous fucking mouth.” Rick sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, letting his arms open with Daryl coming near. He hummed in appreciation once he finally got the other man in his lap, enjoying the weight of him keeping him on the bed. With Daryl’s hand on his shoulder, the other still wrapped around the wrapped end of the candy cane, Rick was free to touch the body encased in bright red straps, satin, and lace. “I want to do very bad things to you, Daryl Dixon.”

 

He tried to play coy, even as he let the candy slip out from between his lips so he could speak. “Bad things? But didn’t ya see the tree?”

 

“You’re right. You deserve very, very good things. I stand corrected.” Rick’s laugh was coated in smoke and honey and it attracted Daryl like a moth to a flame. “You’re so good to me. You know that? Came back to a beautiful tree and a beautiful man in our bed.” His lashes fanned out over his cheeks, just watching the way his tapered fingertips moved over Daryl’s masculine body, still feeling the scratch of his body hair underneath his palms. He was enjoying the contrast a lot if the twitch of his very interested cock was any indication, and seeing Daryl react in kind and not completely put off made him smirk smugly. 

 

Which surprised Daryl, because he really didn’t think it would be so hot.

 

“Hm.”

 

“Don’t you say it.” 

 

“I won’t say it!” Rick laughed, the words ‘I told you so!’ locked up tight. He pulled Daryl down, manhandling him until he was up by the head of the bed, knees pressing into the mattress, and chest nearly flat with the pillows. Daryl threw his steely gaze over his shoulder. “Fucking… Christ.” Rick’s eyes had an issue finding a place to stay, but they always wandered back over to Daryl’s rounded bottom, parted by a red string dividing it clearly in between. He could just _see_ the light wrinkles of his starburst pucker peaking underneath. 

 

“I take everything back. I’m going to do very bad things to you, Daryl Dixon.” 

 

Daryl snorted and let his pink face fall onto his fist, hiding an amused laugh, “Merry Christmas to me, then.” He heard the rustling of clothes as Rick undressed behind him, and after a moment he felt the bed dip as Rick’s weight settled into the space between his spread legs. He held back a groan, holding his breath as the other’s heavy body laid over his own, coming out in a shudder as his trapped erection in his underwear pressed against his ass. “Am I off the naughty list yet?” That candy was placed back into his mouth.

 

Rick watched the way it slipped between Daryl’s already candy red lips. The slide in. The slide out. Daryl was teasing. Rick snatched it right out before Daryl could even predict his next move. “Not quite.” He sucked on it himself, moaning at the candy mint taste, the sound alone making Daryl buck into the space between his hips and the bed. 

 

“I _am_ sorry.” The mumble was tinged with impatience. 

 

“And I know that, but I’m having too much fun.”

 

Daryl didn't expect to feel the stiff, thick hardness of the candy cane to crawl itself up his ass. He cried out in surprise, clenching around the intrusion and making Rick stop before he caused him damage, and then there was Rick’s hand on his hip, petting him soothingly and coaxing him to relax. “The fuck, Rick!” Daryl growled and it tapered off into a moan the moment the man started fucking him with the tip of it, working it deeper centimeter by centimeter as his body started to accept it. 

 

Rick couldn’t help the groan of appreciation, nor could he help mouthing down Daryl’s spine over the teddy, marking it dark with saliva. He pulled back to continue watching the slick, pink hole eat up the candy cane, of how the ring of muscle stretched and squeezed around the candy at least two fingers thick. Daryl moaned breathlessly, mouth open to release his sighs of pleasure. His ass muscles tensed the deeper it went, and Rick pulled the thong to the side and squeezed, pinching him open. “Relax, you know better.”

 

“You just caught me off guard!” Daryl growled and dropped his mouth open with a moan when Rick snaked a hand around his hips and gripped his panty clad dick, stroking him through the damp material. Wet, hot lips mouth at right at the dip of the crease of his ass, and it was nearly too much. He wiggled back and nearly shot his load at the hard prod at his prostate.  
  
That’s all the prompting Rick needed to gently move the candy in and out of Daryl’s hole, pulling back to watch the wet, sticky slide of it as spit shiny slick coat his pink taint. Daryl took a second to thank every God known to man that he’d shower before this because he hadn’t the strength to tell Rick to stop. Fuck, not like he even wanted to.  


Daryl felt the string being pulled to the side and then the slither of Rick’s tongue creeping up the crack of his ass. It swirled around his rim, pulling a punched out pant from Dixon, his open mouth inviting. Hot breath stimulated every nerve, Rick’s groans so deep that Daryl swore he could feel it in his bones, and _Christ,_ at this point he’d do everything to get his cock in his ass and absolutely _anything_ to make his man happy.  


“Com’on, com’on,” Daryl urged, his voice tight and almost embarrassingly high, his need so evident in his tone. His was white knuckling the covers, tearing them free from the bed as he felt another inch of the candy cane slide further in, then Ricks soft lips kissing on his pucker and a tongue shoving its way in next to the candy. He squeaked and pulled away, looking back to watch Rick laugh and licks his lips, petting at the open gape and the peak of the white and red cane. “D-did you jus’—?”  


He tensed. It was enough to push out an inch of that candy cane and Rick smirked, “Might of,” hesaid with amusement, tapping lightly on the candy-turned-toy and enjoying the quiet way the younger gritted his teeth. He knee walked forward and gripped Daryl’s ass tight with both hands and promptly shoved his face in between, mouthing at Daryl’s hole and enjoying the cool taste of peppermint on his tongue. He gripped the candy cane with two fingers and slid it out of Daryl with ease, shoving his tongue in before the other could clench.

 

Tongue flicking in and out, Rick only stayed there long enough to lick through the flavor of peppermint, just until Daryl started whimpering and rutting back against him, his hips both sliding back and aborting forward. He mouthed up to his bony shoulder, wiping his spit slick chin on the other’s skin, fingers crawling over satin caged ribs. Daryl slid his hand into Rick’s hair as he attempted to catch his breath, his toes curling as the other simply rolled his hips against his ass.

 

“Com’on, snowman, get the fuck in me already!” Daryl growled back at him, head turned, making it easy for Rick to kiss the side of his pouting mouth. “Could grab the lube at the very least. Jesus Christ.”

 

Rick let his eyes roll to the ceiling and crawled away to do just that. “Pushy.” Daryl took the initiative of turning on his back, one arm folded under his head, the other slowly moving down to his crotch. He watched him hook the panty to the side of his cock, balls hanging heavily between his thighs, the perfect place for Rick to dive into and nuzzle, but Daryl was calling, and he can’t have him waiting.

 

Not after all of this.

 

There was a fumbling through the drawers, searching the bed and then the dresser, only getting a gentle scoff from the redneck and cheeky grin.

 

“Lube is in the bathroom,” Daryl said, voice much more calmer but raspier, hand moving slowly up and down his swollen length. The cop went there and came back in a flash, just as excited to get this going and burying himself in the other’s irresistible warmth. Rick all but flopped on top of Daryl, the both of them grunting, clumsily meeting lips as they shifted around until Rick could easily lube up his fingers and reach down between them, fingers sliding, one, two, three into Daryl’s body. 

 

Kissing a slowly pinkening shoulder, Rick murmured, “ I hope you don’t mind keepin’ this thing on.” His nails raked over Daryl’s side, making the other hiss and wiggle his way down on the three invading fingers. “Christ, Daryl, you look…” 

 

“Yeah, yeah… A-ah— just… _now, Rick.”_ It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate it. He pawed at Rick around his shoulders to keep his face in his neck to keep him from seeing how red his cheeks were getting. He’ll keep the damn thing on.

 

Rick’s fingers slipped out with a slick squelch, exchanged for the blunt tip of the other’s cock. The other rubbed himself back and forth over Daryl’s pucker, huffing hot breath over Daryl’s skin. Rick breathed heavily through his nose, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he blindly pushed through the clenching ring of muscle. He could feel the tight grip of Daryl’s ass squeezing around him, the wet slide of lube easing the way until he’s buried to the root. 

 

He smoothed his hands down Daryl’s legs to his ankles, hooking them around his back, and then planted his hands on either side of Daryl’s head to pull himself up to look at Daryl underneath him. “Amazing,” Rick finished himself and Daryl whined threw a hand over his eyes, his breath shallow as he pushed himself to relax around the thick girth of Rick’s cock.

 

Daryl peaked out around his arm, covering his mouth as he whimpered out. Rick had his eyes shut, his cheeks pink, lips parted and red. Daryl couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be than looking up at a man who’d been there at his lowest and stuck around once he’s finally not. He was a man looking up at his _world_ and here they were, tangled together two days before Christmas Eve. 

 

“Move,” Daryl rasped. Rick nodded and pulled back slowly, eyes open and piercing.

 

The pace started off slow and indulgent. Daryl had tugged Rick down when he couldn’t help it, the sight of him deep in pleasure and concentration enough to pull him down and kiss the look off his face. It got him a throaty laugh, Rick softheartedly giving into those lips, groaning noisily into the other’s open mouth. Tastes like peppermint, and Daryl swirled his tongue in the warm depth of the other’s mouth until all he tastes was Rick.

 

“Please,” Daryl’s breath hitched, head falling back as Rick picked up the pace, the length of his cock nudging against his prostate until his own was twitching against his soft belly, dripping pre-cum around his navel. He expected a “please what?” from Rick, the other never shying away from getting Dixon to beg a little bit, but in the spirit of giving he kept his mouth useful by biting around Daryl’s nipple over his teddy, tongue lashing out against the tight nub until Daryl’s crying out and humping at air, hips digging back until his backside felt the ache of Rick’s thrusts.

 

Rick wrapped a hot hand around Daryl’s needy erection, slipping through the mess of pre that dripped down the length, pumping Daryl’s cock along with each push into his body. “Whenever you need to,” Rick gritted out against his collarbone, his teeth digging into the sensitive skin and arm straining as it stripped across the cock in his hand. His pelvis slammed against Daryl’s open ass, hole slack and sloppy-wet with lube and sweet spit. He could feel the pull of the younger’s muscles like he couldn’t get enough, right into the sensation like his body couldn’t _take it_ any longer. 

 

Daryl drew up tight like a bow string. His jaw dropped in a silent scream as his head fell back, nails digging into Rick’s shoulders as spurts of cum exited the tip of his cock. It spanned outover his stomach, dripping white like condensed milk on the pale skin. Rick inhaled sharply, his eyes half lidded and dark as he forced to keep them open, hands on the inside of Daryl’s thighs and _pushing_ until the younger was splayed for his viewing pleasure. He cupped the pink sac squeezing and fondling for all it’s worth, thrusting into Daryl’s spasming ass, the contractions so hard he could _see_ the way the pink swollen rim sucked at him with every pull out. 

 

“Fuck-“ Rick cursed and folded over Daryl, hitching knees over his elbows while he spent between Daryl’s thighs, pushing his very essence as deeply as he could with each gratifying thrust. Daryl twitched underneath him, his body oversensitive but in an oh-so-good way, responding to Rick’s pleasure like they were drifting though one same wavelength. 

 

The older felt lips press and stay against his forehead, fingers massaging the back of his neck until senses return and he realized he must be suffocating the man underneath him with his weight. He debated moving off, but when he let those legs free, Daryl wrapped his legs around his hips, foot nudging against his ass. _Stay._

 

“We’re going to ruin your lingerie…” Rick said, voice husky and low and wrecked. He hadn’t even considered to keep himself down, or that he was making any noise at all. He’d been so into Daryl reacting to every touch to even care.

 

In turn, Daryl just smirked and shook his head. For one, he didn’t care one bit for the christmas get-up, and it looked like a one time use sort of thing. He was just glad he could do something for Rick this Christmas before the gift-giving could even begin. Fingers crawl down his spine, a light enough touch that he could feel the dark fine hair one Rick’s lower back before scratching back up in a repetitive pattern that would of gotten him a purr if it were physically possible. “I plan on getting rid of it anyway—“

 

Rick’s face fell, but his mouth was moving, coming up with what to say and settling with, “Oh. Yeah, I know you probably didn’t—“

 

Daryl rolled his eyes pinched Rick’s mouth shut. “You best get some shopping done, cowboy. I’m pretty sure uh— Victoria Secret? Has an end of the year sale still goin’ on and all.”

 

The smile Rick expressed could not be contained. Daryl snickered and let go just as the other came down to nuzzle under his chin. Hell, if it really bothered Daryl, he’s sure that Rick would never force him into doing anything. But really, it wasn’t that bad and Rick deserved everything that Daryl could possibly give him. Absolutely anything to put a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:  
> This took forever. To be fair, I had been studying nonstop for the past year, but for the love of god, I started this LAST YEAR and just ended it today. 
> 
> Anyway, a quick announcement because I care for people's safety ;3; :
> 
> DON’T DO THIS. DON’T. DON’T STUFF FOOD UP YOUR ASS. DO NOT DO ANYTHING I EVER WRITE UNLESS RESEARCH. YOU VERY WELL MIGHT GET REALLY SICK. FOOD, ESPECIALLY SWEET FOOD, SHOULD NEVER BE SHOVED UP ANY ORIFICE OTHER THAN THE MOUTH ORIFICE. Also, DO NOT PUT IN THE MOUTH WHATS BEEN IN THE BUTT. That being said, I shouldn’t of had to shout out that warning in the first place, but I need to make this perfectly clear that this is not realistic withought proper and extremely thorough preperation and therefore not safe. 
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS! TuT


End file.
